Just A One Time Thing
by a-apple
Summary: When it comes to partying and having a good time Manny Santos is no amateur. But when anger mixes with the desire for revenge, lust, and just a bit to much alcohol, she realizes you can get WAY more than you bargained for. Rating's will change later.
1. Here We Go Again

_**When it comes to partying and having a good time Manny Santos is no amateur. But when anger mixes with the desire for revenge, lust, and just a bit to much alcohol, she realizes you can get WAY more than you bargained for. Kind of an AU fic. Warnings for: Sexual content, strong language. STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE A JANNY!!. This story will take place after Degrassi Goes Hollywood, a few months to be exact when Manny and the Studz return back to Canada. This is what would happen if I directed Degassi...it's to bad I don't.  
**_

**Ah yes, I finally decided to write...well type my G.M.P. down, I already planned out this whole thing so I will have regular updates-unless I get lazy. Well anyway here is the first chapter to my FIRST Degrassi story, so if it's not perfect cut me some slack. Also I am hoping to get _REVIEWS_ so it will encourage me to continue (Hint, hint). This chapter is not very interesting as you will see but will be vital information to future chapters, you can expect things to really pick up around chapter three/four, well enough with this rambling and enjoy!!!**

"Dude will you quit talking about her already?" Spinner chuckled, at his obsessed maybe a little pathetic friend.

Jay ran his fingers through his hair before putting his cap back on " I can't man, I mean look she was the only one I mean_ only _one I actually truly loved. I even..."

"Changed your ways just to be with her and blah blah blah, I've heard it all before", Spinner finished for him. Ever since Manny and Jay broke up, it seemed Jay went into some sort of depression. " Look man what you need is something to get your mind off of her".

Jay raised an eyebrow " I have been trying and nothing working Spin" he said with a sigh.

"When I said that I didn't mean getting drunk and stoned" he paused for a second " More than you usually do, find some work around the shop or something you been coming here for like the past three weeks telling me the same thing everyday man". It was becoming tiresome, having to spend every lunch break with Jay complaining about how Manny had broken heart, because honestly he didn't care. "What is this like your tenth time breaking up?".

"It's our _third_ time breaking up" Jay quickly cut in, his brows furrowed and anger showed in his eyes "I bet she's probably messing with that fucking professor or whatever he is again".

Spinner got up from the table, done with the conversation he was having "I gotta go man my lunch break is almost over". He turned around to face Jay "Maybe you should try to find somebody else to tell your relationships problem too, you come here every time you guys break up until you get back together. He started to walk again when he heard the chair slide and a hand on his shoulder.

"Here man, see it as a thank you gift or something" Jay said holding up five tickets.

Spinner turned around staring at his hand "What is it?", Jay handed him two of the tickets.

"Only tickets to get into the hottest party of the year, The Red Devils are suppose to the opening act and then we party for the rest of night." He stared at the other three in his hand, "And seeing how everyone is now allowed to get a buzz-we shouldn't have to worry about the cops,".

Spinner looked up with a smile on his face, he had heard of the party but didn't actually think he would find a way to go. He walked up to Jay giving him a pat on the back "Dude this is awes!" he looked down at the tickets in his hand "But why two?".

" So you can bring your girl along, don't want you to get lonely" he teased.

Spinner shook his head "Whatever man this is great! I owe you big time!" he looked down at Jay's hand again "How did you even get these?".

A smug smirk appeared on his face " I made a deal with one of the bouncers, a few tickets for hydro".

"You never change do you" Spinner said unimpressed. Jay's smirk turned into a small frown at the choice of words from Spinner, bringing back certain memories and bringing an end to the happy moment. Seeing the look on his face, he thought of something fast before he have to have another conversation about Manny, "So what about the extras bro?".

Jay held them up again "I don't know, see if I can make a quick buck off of these since I don't really need them". A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. Unfortunately for Spinner his attempt didn't work. "Or I can to at least try to see if she would want to come along, she does like to party. I'll even tell her to bring tree hugger along."

Spinner put a hand on Jay shoulder "Dude sorry to break it to you, but that's probably not going to make her like you again". He said walking back behind the counter.

Jay quickly followed blocking Spinner's path " I really need you help man, this is my last chance of actually getting back with Manny". He looked Spinner dead in the eye, it was the first time they actually mentioned Manny's name through this whole conversation.

Seeing that Jay wasn't going to let him by, he agreed to help " Ok ok but what am suppose to do?". Spinner walked back to the cashier seeing the manager pass by, "Hurry up man I don't have all day".

"All you need to do is talk to her and tell her you got the tickets to the hottest party of the year, being the party girl she is she'll definitely find a way to come down here".

"Why can't you just tell her then", Spinner said confused.

Jay moved out of Spinner's way "She doesn't answer my calls dude, it's almost like she doesn't want anything to do with me".

"That should at least give you a hint dude..."

"C'mon Spin, you owe me remember do this for me and I won't ask you for any more favors", Jay said persuading him.

Spinner sighed "Alright, I'll call Manny today and tell her and Emma about the party, now will you promise to stop coming in here everyday?", he said hopefully.

"No problem man" Jay responded walking out of the Dot and finally leaving Spinner alone.

"Sooo it looks like you were able to bring to bring some happiness into that loser's miserable life" a familiar feminine voice said.

Spinner turned to face her " Holly J. can you go get those two tables for me? I think I done talking about Jay right now" Spinner responded " I have to end my shift early today anyway, Degrassi game today". He said going in the back.

Holly Jay rolled her eye's "Jane still being one of the boys?", Spinner ignored her comment and walked to a busy table. She waited until he returned "I really don't understand how you can find that attractive, seriously" she said checking out her french manicure nails.

"Well I find it attractive because it's different and she wouldn't be the same Jane I feel in love with " he responded not really wanting to put up with her rude comment's today.

" But you have to find flaw in her, no one's perfect" she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "I mean she already found a few in yours, and knowing you she'll probably find even more in the future", she said with a wicked smile.

Spinner whipped his head in her direction, seeing the look on her face he couldn't tell if she was being serious or just being plain old...Holly J. "Well I have to go" he grabbed his key's from under the counter, "Have fun working Holly J." he said sarcastically. Spinner quickly pulled off and drove his way to Degrassi.

**Very short chapter I know(will be longer chapters!! especially for the naughty parts lol), blah all this information will come in handy in the future so stick around this story will definitely be packed with drama (~.^)...hopefully I won't be let down like some of my other stories.**


	2. Relationship means Complications

**Well here's my COMPLETE remake of chapter two, and I have to say that I am very satisfied with this chapter a lot better than my last chapter two. Well please read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!**

Spinner looked straight ahead trying to concentrate on the road in front of him. "You did great out there today Jane" He complemented trying to break the awkward silence between him and his girlfriend. He glimpsed at her seeing her lack of response he still tried "You know it wasn't you fault...what happened out there".

"Just drop it Spin, I really don't want to talk about it right now"She said annoyed with his attempts, she really did love him but after what happened on the field today she really wasn't in the mood. She looked out the window the game still bothering her_ 'Why does Derek still hate me? I'm one of the best players on the team and they still don't accept me__.' _Sometimes she wondered why she was still on the team, she knew coach Sheppard still wanted her to quit but she couldn't _'I mean I'm a role model to some of the girls, maybe this is why no other girls joined_'. Spinner parked his car in front of the Dot.

"You should know by now that I'm not going to stop, I don't like seeing you like this" he persisted while opening the door for her. He push the button to lock his car, before following Jane inside. They sat at a two seat table ignoring the looks and snickers coming from the table Derek, Bruce, and Johnny were sitting at.

"Way to screw up the game Jane" Derek shouted over towards them.

Spinner looked in his direction "You got something you wanna say Haig?" He saw a flash of fear in Derek's eyes.

Derek not wanting to seem like a punk in front of his friends continued on " Oh and what are you going to do this time? Do I have to beat your girlfriend up again since you let me get away with it...". Every head turned in his direction.

Spinner was already up from the table and walking his way "Spinner no!" Jane got up after him trying to save Derek's from a serious beat down.

"What's going on Spinner?" his head whipped the direction of the manager's voice, he gave a look letting Spinner know he had some explaining to do.

Spinner thought of something quickly "N-Nothing sir, just some a bunch a loser's in here causing problems". He looked directly at Derek to let him know who he was referring to.

The manager looked their way knowing they have been the cause of trouble in the past went along with Spinner "I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave".

They all hesitated for a moment before Johnny stood up and began walking towards the exit, Bruce followed with Derek right behind him "Whatever", Derek mumbled he looked up and the first thing he met was Spinner's eyes. Seeing the anger in his eye's he looked away, he may have been safe in the Dot but outside was a different story.

Seeing them walk out of the door Jane turned back to Spinner "Spin why did you have to do that ?"

Spinner shook his head confused "Jane do what?".

"Cause a big scene like that do you have any idea what it's going to be like for me to go back to practice?" she sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Jane he just threatened to hurt you again" his voice raising "What am suppose to do just sit there and take it?!" it could be really hard to understand her at times.

The brunette began to walking towards the exit "Just forget it Spin" she said pushing the door open.

Spinner ran after her and grabbed her arm "Jane I can't just forget about it, we need to talk about this" he stepped infront of her "Why do you keep ignoring me? What is it you don't trust me? I told you before..." he was cut off by Jane

"No Gavin it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I need to handle certain things on my own. I don't need you for everything!" Jane snapped, by the look on his face she could tell she hurt his feeling's a bit, she didn't mean it but right now she really wanted to get home.

"Let me be there for you! I'm your boyfriend for God sake, you barley tell me anything when something's going on!" he shouted becoming upset.

Jane brushed past him "You just don't understand". She walked away ending their argument.

Spinner just stared at her before sighing and heading back into the Dot. Holly J walked over to him "Well looks like your relationship is going _great_". she said sarcastically.

"Now really isn't the time Holly J." he pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow "Well looks like someone doesn't appreciate my compliments".

He shook his head "Shouldn't you be busy being a waitress or something".

She thought for a moment "Nice try but I'm on break right now."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Spinner's phone went off in his pocket, he looked at his caller ID and for the first time he was actually grateful that Jay was calling him. "Yeah Jay?". He looked at the expression on Holly J face change from amused to disgust when she heard and all to familiar name, it was then when she decided to leave the table.

"Hey what's up Spin, just calling to see how everything's coming along" Not letting the anticipation be heard in his voice.

"What are you talking about dude?" Spinner asked clearly forgetting about what they had talked about earlier at the Dot.

"You didn't ask her?!" Jay asked his voice raising quickly becoming annoyed.

"Who are you talking about?" Spinner asked clearly confused. He heard Jay sigh on the on the other phone.

" Trying to get her to come to the party?" hearing silence on the other line made him even more upset, "Manny! You was suppose to call her earlier!." he yelled on the phone.

Spinner suddenly realized what he was talking about "Oh man I totally forgot look I'll call her as soon as I get home".

"Spinner" he said warningly, knowing how forgetting his friend could be.

"Look I know dude I won't forget this time I just got some things I need to deal with first" he said walking out of the restaurant.

"Remember man, you owe me. I got you those ticket's for you and your girl..."

"Don't even mention her right now" he said quickly cutting Jay off.

Jay shook his head "Another fight again?"

"Feel's like thing's are changing dude, she doesn't want to tell me anything". He really didn't know why he was telling Jay about his relationship problems, knowing him he would probably somehow making the conversation ending on him and Manny.

"You'll figure it out dude, it's like you guys were made for each other" Jay heard Spinner sigh on the other line. Suddenly another car pulled into the garage, "Gotta go man, business to take care of".

Spinner got inside of his car "See you around Jay", he said before hanging up. He pulled off not sure wheathr he should go by Jane's house and apologize **'_it's like you guys were made for each other_**' he was tempted to turn on her street **_'I don't need you for everything!'_** thought's of their argument earlier rushed to his mind. _'I'll just wait until tomorrow'_ he convinced himself that he needed sometime alone. Suddenly he didn't feel like talking to anyone on the phone _'Manny can wait till tomorrow too_'. He would try to remember to call her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm bored" Manny said reaching over touching her toes

Emma looked up from her mess of papers and rolled her eye's "Manny you been whining about how bored you are, since you came back from Hollywood."

"Well it's not my fault there's nothing to do around here" She retorted coming back up slowly "All we do is study for these stupid exams, when was the last time we went to a real party around here?".

"Manny we have school events all the time here" she continued to look at her paper's "And we're involved in almost everyone of them, how could you possibly be bored being busy all the time?".

She sat down and stretched past her toes with ease "Because Em, everything that happens here is all the same" Manny sat back up looking at her best friend "Nothing exciting".

Emma flipped to another sheet of paper, "I think staying in L.A. may have gone to your head".

"No going on an extremely exciting trip has nothing to do with the fact that I'm stuck in this stupid sorority all the time". The blond ignored her friends nagging and continued to go back to her study'. Seeing that Emma was no longer paying attention to her, Manny became annoyed "Emma!".

Emma sighed "Yes Manny" she said just wanting to get this stupid paper work out of the way.

"You're not even listening to me" she frowned

"Maybe because I'm a bit busy here" she waved the papers around, "I'm sure you have something you have to study for too, maybe it would take your mind off of partying right now".

Manny balanced herself on one leg, "Is that what you do yo keep your mind busy" she looked over at her preoccupied friend "I know you want to go out too Em" she said with a knowing look.

Emma looked up once again she didn't know what was worse sometimes Manny persistent attempts to get them to go out, or Kelly and his attempts to make out with her every chance he got. "Well where are we going to go Manny? Have you heard of any recent party plans?".

Manny had to think for a second "Nooo but I thought your parents anniversary was coming up pretty soon..."

"No" Emma responded without even having to think.

Taken back by her curt answer Manny tried again "But Em...".

"Manny I said no, remember what happened the last time we decided to throw a party at my house". Knowing where Emma was getting at she closed her mouth. "And beside I was in a lot of trouble the last time, if I was to get caught again my parents will kill me".

Realizing she lost this battle Manny kept quite for a bit, letting Emma get some studying time "So where's Liberty anyway?". Emma just groaned.

**And that's the end of that chapter and complete remake from the other chapter two, and I think I'm really satisfied with this one, well stick around for future chapter's and see what will happen between Spinner and Jane. I'm not even sure how I want this story to end between them, hopefully I'll have it all figured out when the time come's. Also Manny and Emma with start becoming more involved in the story around chapter three or four. Well I hoped you and enjoyed and once again REVIEW!!!**


End file.
